


There Were Five In The Bed

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bed Sharing Meme, Fai's Complete Inability To Stop Teasing Kurogane, Gen, Kurogane Would Like To Stab Something, Mokona Is Having A Great Time, Platonic Bed Sharing, Sakura Is The Only Sane Person Here, Syaoran's Long Suffering Exasperation, There Is Only One Bed, There's Probably Bugs, bed of leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Bed-sharing Meme: the Country of Idols...and the little one said, 'roll over! Roll over!'and they all rolled overand one fell out!
Relationships: Everyone & Mokona, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane & Sakura & Syaoran (CLAMP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	There Were Five In The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The family that sleeps together stays together.

“This bed is kind of… _itchy_ ,” whispered Sakura, only just loud enough that Syaoran could hear her over the rustling of their shared (shared!!) bedding. “I mean. It was really nice of the bunny people to make us a bed of leaves, but it’s, _um_ , not very comfy.”

“It’s so crinkly!” cooed Mokona. “Crinkle, crinkle, crunch, crunch~!”

It had been nice, Syaoran supposed, but he had to admit he was a little bit wary about sleeping in what was basically kindling, especially considering the bunny people in question hadn’t really been too concerned that they’d almost burnt him at the stake a few hours earlier. Still, apparently the laws of hospitality governed overnight stays as well as meals, and Fai had guessed they were safe enough from another impromptu pyre, at least for the night.

Another cascade of rustling sounds as Sakura rolled over, trying to make herself comfortable atop the various palm fronds and leafy piles the bunny people had raked into a bed for them all, followed by a brief chorus of giggles as Mokona followed suit. She kept moving for a while, and Syaoran couldn’t blame her, either - he was pretty sure he’d been lying on a stick for the past ten minutes, and there was something moving down by his foot he was trying not to think about.

“Try not to think about it, Sakura-chan,” whispered Fai, lying off to Sakura’s right and somehow catching the gist of what Syaoran was thinking - it was kind of creepy how he could do that. Still, even if he _sounded_ quiet, it was still the kind of whisper that carried clear across the dark space of the tiny bungalow they’d been given to spend the night in. “If you concentrate on relaxing and going to sleep instead of thinking about what you’re sleeping on, you won’t even notice you’re not comfortable after a little while.”

Kurogane, a grumpy shadow lying somewhere in the gloom off to Syaoran’s left, just grunted. Lying down, his feet were nearly through the low doorway, and out of all of them he had the least amount of leaves to lie on. 

“ _Tch_. Mind over matter only works if you _have_ a mind in the first place, mage.”

Syaoran flinched even as Fai gasped theatrically, scrunching down a little further into their leafy bedding and covering his face with his hands at what he just _knew_ was coming next.

_“Kuro-wan! How cruel! I would never have thought you would say something so mean about our dear princess!”_

The fact that Fai was both absolutely ignoring that he’d just been insulted and sounded absolutely delighted at implying Kurogane had been teasing the princess instead of himself did not bode well for any attempts at a peaceful night’s sleep.

There was an explosive crunching of leaves as Kurogane surged upright, a shadow on a shadow in the darkness of the bungalow. “You idiot!” came the snapped and blustered response, and even though Syaoran could barely see anything in the dark, it was easy to guess he was jabbing his finger angrily in Fai’s direction. “I meant _you_ , not the princess! She’s got more brains in her smallest toe then you have in that whole fluffy head of yours!”

_“Ahahaha, did you hear that Sakura-chan? Kuro-tan thinks you’re very clever~!”  
_

_“ARGH!”  
_

_“Mokona thinks Sakura is clever too! Clever girl, clever girl, Sakura is a clever girl~!”_

“Um,” said Sakura. “Thank you?”

_“So polite, Sakura-chan! Kuro-papa, you should be so proud of your darling daughter!”  
_

_“ WHO HAS A DAUGHTER?!”_

Sighing, Syaoran closed his eyes and scooped up some of his bedding to drop over his face with a dry rustle. It wasn’t quite as good as burying his head under a pillow, but it would have to do if he was going to get any sleep at all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If they really did follow along with the song, Mokona would naturally be the last one in the bed!


End file.
